User blog:Allsaviors/Trisala and Ketoba: The Gemini Fighters
Quite in developement, numbers still being worked on. Trisala and Ketoba, the Gemini Fighters is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= |cost= 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype= mana }} |range= ? |cooldown= |cost= 60/65/70/75/80 |costtype= mana }} |range= ? |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 8/7/6/5 }} Background In a small background town, somewhere near Demacia's southeastern border, a baby is born. Young Ketoba is a healthy boy with a small patch of crow black hair, just like his father. His parents treat him well, affording a small room for him in their medium farmhouse. They raised him well for six months, watching as he learned how to walk and began understanding his name and other basic words. One night, Ketoba's parents slept sound in their bed when his mother was awoken by a strange golden light from Ketoba's room. She went to investigate, still drowsy, she opened the door calmly and looked around. She saw nothing irregular until she looked into Ketoba's crib, only to find a blonde baby girl instead. The mother was shocked awake. She picked the baby up and held it, looking around the room for signs of Ketoba being taken. She panicked silently until she finally broke and screamed Ketoba's name. In a whirl of inky black smoke, the baby girl in her arms was suddenly replaced by her baby Ketoba. She was shocked, but nonetheless relieved that her son had reappeared. As Ketoba grew, he would change unpredictably with a golden light into the blonde girl that his parents would come to call Trisala, whom looked much more like her mother than her father. He seemed unchanged in what he knew, the young girl understood letters, colors and words just as Ketoba did. However their personalities were different. While Ketoba was quiet and often clever, Trisala was louder and more active. The town saw him as something strange, some thought Trisala was the original and that Ketoba had possessed her, or that some being had blessed Ketoba. Even as Trisala and Ketoba reached their young adulthood and discovered their respective powers of light and darkness, the reason for their transformations was still unknown. By this time, Trisala and Ketoba had mastered the transformation, able to switch within a flash, rarely ever arguing over who should be present, as their memories were the same. As their powers became evident, they were sure that their place was in the league of legends. Trisala joined as a crusader of Demacian justice, whereas Ketoba came to stop conflicts from ever coming to the general populace. The two came into contact with many champions, Trisala is a good friend to Leona because of their similarities, and Ketoba, being furtive but friendly, has become friends with Demacians and Noxians, especially Katarina. Leona and Katarina have been the only two that have gotten Ketoba and Trisala to argue over who should be "present," as they say. Who knows how the story of two people so closely intertwined could happen? - "Two souls in one? How interesting." Thresh, the Chain Warden I plan to continue this, possibly in whole short stories, and possibly in an alternate version of Valoran I'm inventing :) Category:Custom champions